Frostina
is a Rank B, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Onnen tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. Frostina evolves into Blizzaria when fused with a Glacial Clip. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Frostina is a pale-skinned figure with cyan eyes. A small amount of dull, dark blue hair with gray-blue tips is visible under her cape's hood; which is ice-blue with white bubbly texture so far down. She wears a blue kimono with a white band and gold boots. She was once a little girl who got lost in the mountains and sought a small cave to stay warm. Unfortunately, she possibly died of freezing, becoming the Yo-kai Frostina. As she lacks true control of her ice powers, Frostina is fairly reserved and shy. At least one Frostina wears a human guise and runs a bar in Downtown Springdale, indicating a level of business and social aptitude. Frostina has the power over ice and snow, in which she can freeze anything. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch In Yo-kai Watch, a Frostina runs a bar named "Frostina's" under a human disguise known as Ms. Frost. She is also befriended automatically at the end of the request "Ms. Frost's Favor". Frostina appears on the 3rd floor of Springdale Elementary School at night (Uptown Springdale). Lastly, she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star/Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Frostina can be found in trees in Uptown Springdale, she can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star/Special Coin or Pink Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Frostina appears in the alley behind Frostia's Place. She can also be freed from the Japan Crank-a-kai with a Pink Crank-a-kai Coin. Lastly, in the 2.0 Busters-T update she can be found as an enemy in a dungeon. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Frostina can be found and befriended on the last stage of Sewer E. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Frostina can rarely be befriended as a reward for clearing the Chapter 10 mission, ''Seriously match! Red Light Busters, ''she can also be found on patrol in Blossom Heights. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended (Wibble Wobble): "Brrr! You're a cold one! I like that!" *'''Loafing: "Phew..." *'Receiving food (favorite): '"Heheh, delicious!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"*chomp* *gulp*" *'Receiving food (disliked): ' *'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"You're so strong, getting me out of that capsule. Thank you!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Brrr... It was cold in there! Thanks for setting me free!" In the anime Frostina is first summoned as part of Nathaniel Adams' team in the first movie. She also used her Soultimate in the final battle with Dame Dedtime. Hailey, Usapyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without Blizzaria's Glacial Clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing the Frostina-turned Blizzaria to freeze them, much to Hailey's amusement and Usapyon's annoyance. Etymology * "Frostina" is a combination of frost and Tina, a common girl name. * "Fristina" combines "Fría" (Cold) and "Cristina", a girl name in some american countries. Origin Frostina is based on the yuki-onna, a youkai typically born from a soul of a woman who froze to death during a snowstorm. They appear as beautiful women with flawless white skin, long dark hair and piercing violet eyes. Their skin is unnaturally cold, and a mere touch will leave anyone chilled to the bones. They will haunt the mountains where they met their end, appearing whenever a blizzard is raging outside and stalking travelers to lead them astray or kill them. Some may even seduce their victims, only to drain their life force and reduce them to frozen corpses. There are also a few stories that tell of a yuki-onna entering someone's home and freezing the people inside. Rarely, a human can manage to melt their frozen heart and fall in love with them, but these relationships don't always work as yuki-onna have much longer lifespans. Trivia *Frostina's random nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Rime, Lily, Snoflake, and Yuki. In other languages *Portuguese (Brazil): Frostina de:Frostina Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Onechanside